Kidnapped
by Dark Scyther
Summary: This is the sequel to Zoroark's New Life, so if you haven't read that one yet then I would advise you to before reading this one. Annabelle gets kidnapped and taken to the world of Pokemon and is held captive by Ghetsis and finds out the truth about her mother's past while learning about who she really is.
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

**Hey people, I finally got the first chapter of Kidnapped up, I probably would have had this up sooner, but I couldn't write for a couple of days cause I accidently left my flash drive over at my dads so I didn't have anything to go on. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. **

**Chapter 1: Kidnapped**

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

My eyes fluttered opened as my alarm continued to beep annoyingly. I thought about the dream I just had, my stomach started to flutter, my heart started racing and a blush crept across my cheeks.

I had dreamt of him again. I don't understand why I felt this way, I didn't even know him, I didn't even know if he was real. It was just a dream, just a figment of my imagination, yet, why did my heart race whenever I think of him.

It was a kind, green haired young man, maybe only one or two years older than me. His hair was a soft, tea green tied up in a ponytail, and his eyes were a warm, beautiful blue-grey.

I heard a nock on my door and it slowly opened to reveal my mom. She was smiling like always as she looked at me in my semi-dark room.

"Just wanted to make sure you were up." She grinned.

"Yea, I'm up." I smiled back at her.

She nodded her head and stepped back out, closing the door behind her. I proceeded to get dressed, choosing a slate grey, long sleeved T-shirt and black pants to go with it.

I wasn't sure why I liked the colors grey and black so much, I had always been this way since I was a little kid. I rarely ever wore any other colors though I had a few outfits in my closet that actually weren't grey or black.

Since I never really wore bright colors very often, at school people tagged me as being gothic or depressed. It didn't bother me in the slightest, I couldn't help that I liked these colors so much, I just did.

I finished up by putting on a pair of socks, a black pair of converse, and putting my overly long waist-length black and red hair in a ponytail.

Another thing I didn't understand was my hair color. It was mostly jet-black, but it had semi-bright red patches in it, and all of it was natural, I've never had my hair dyed or anything. Thing is, I've never seen anybody's hair look like this except for my mom except hers was red with black tips which was natural as well.

I knew that people had highlights or whatever in their hair, but those were natural, patches didn't seem natural at all and it had been that way since I was little.

The only thing natural appeared to be my eyes. They were a bright, light blue, you didn't see them much but people still had them.

I decided not to dwell on it and went into the kitchen when I smelled my mom cooking. She had made me my favorite breakfast: pancakes, bacon and eggs.

I thanked my mom and quickly ate my breakfast, seeing that I was running slightly late today. I finished getting everything else ready since the bus would be here soon.

As I was about to head out the door, my mom came up to me and gave me a hug, and said "Have fun at school today, love you."

I chuckled. "You bet, love you too." I smiled at her and went out the door with my bag in hand and got on the bus as it stopped outside my house.

The school day dragged on, I didn't think it would ever end. I was loaded with homework today and I hoped that I would be able to finish it by morning. I was just glad that it was finally over and I could go home.

Compared to school, the bus ride home seemed unbelievably fast today, and I'm one of the last ones off.

I walked up the porch and took out my key, ready to unlock the door since my mom usually locks it. Before I put my key in though, I tried the door anyway like I do everyday just on an off chance my mom left it unlocked today.

The doorknob easily turned and I swung it inward. I found that strange, every other time I tried it, it was locked, and she never left it unlocked, ever.

I walked in and heard some kind of commotion coming from the living room. I looked outside back at the driveway; there weren't any cars outside besides my mom and dads so I didn't think we had company unless it was one of the neighbors, either that or mom and dad was watching a movie.

I decided to go see what was going on in the living room and made my way over to it.

I gasped; I wasn't even prepared for what I saw. My dad was slumped in a chair with dark red blood covering his torso and my mom…she was tied in another chair and a green haired man with a pistol in his hand that was pointed straight at her.

My mom's head turned toward me, her eyes wide. "Annabelle…" she whispered just as the man pulled the trigger and my mom went limp as the bullet penetrated her skull and sent blood flying in different directions, a few drops falling on my face.

I screamed and as the green haired man came toward me, my flight instinct took over and I ran for the door. My backpack had started to weigh me down but I never thought to drop it.

I made it out the door and started to run for the forest, thinking that I could lose him in the maze of trees and plant life.

I was exhausted, but I knew that I had to keep on running and eventually; I made it to a familiar place. It was a meadow covered in vibrant wildflowers and lush emerald green grass. My parents told me that that was where they had met, where it all began for them.

I ran to the middle of the meadow but I didn't get any farther than that. Out of thin air, three figures shrouded in black clothing surrounded me and before I knew what was happening, I was grabbed roughly and something was put under my nose and then I blacked out.

I knew they were going to kill me, I just knew it. This place was my parents beginning, but it was also my ending…

**I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and please review**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream

**Sorry I've been gone so long, I've had a series of writers block going on, but, here's the new chapter, it's a little shorter than it usually is though. Hope y'all like it. **

**Chapter 2: The Dream**

I awoke in a daze. I felt woozy and the room was spinning around wildly. After a few minutes my vision and head returned to normal.

I looked around me, and surprisingly, the room was well furnished for someone who had been kidnapped.

I wonder why they let me live? My captors killed my parents so why not kill me too?

The image of my murdered parents flashed across my vision, covered in fresh blood, the look of terror in my mom's eyes when she looked at me before he pulled the trigger. My father, slumped in his chair, his face forever contorted in pain. My stomach twisted and I threw up spit, nothing left in my stomach to come up.

For the first time since waking up, I noticed the soft comforters that were strewn about under me. I was on a bed, and strangely I wasn't tied to it or anything.

I walked around some but I got incredibly bored so I went and sat down on the bed again.

Soon, I grew tired and fell asleep.

"Mommy, daddy, come play with me!" I pounced around excitedly, happy to be away from the castle as I chased around a stray butterfly.

"You go on ahead, we'll play later." Smiled one of the two Zoroarks, my mom.

"Okay!"

I went and played around the outskirts of the forest for a little while, trying to catch the butterflies.

I stopped for a little while to rest when I got tired and went back over to mommy and daddy.

They went and picked some berries for us to eat and I soon resumed playing by startling some of the nearby Pokémon by transforming into them and back.

Soon enough it was almost evening and daddy called me back so we could go home.

I ran to them and we walked along, but we didn't get very far before a shadow overcame us.

We looked up. I didn't recognize the dragon. It had three heads, a main one, and two smaller ones on either side of it. The heads were blue with fuchsia colored, flower-like collars and from the torso down were blue with fuchsia stripes while the rest was shrouded in black as well as the six, thin wings jutting out of its back.

It snarled and used Hyper Voice, a piercing roar ringing through my ears.

Daddy leaped up and attacked it with his claws, the dragon growling in aggravation.

He looked back at us. "Both of you; get back to the castle!"

He attacked the dragon again, growling.

"Loki-"

"Just GO!" He snapped.

Mom reluctantly picked me up, and made a run for the castle.

We turned around for a split second, looking to see if daddy was ok.

Daddy was starting to beat the dragon, but that soon changed. After attacking, he was sent flying with a swipe of its tail and as he landed, it let loose a jet of flames from its mouth straight at him.

Daddy made a green force field around him before the flames hit him, but the fire kept coming and wouldn't start and daddy's force field was starting to wear off.

After a few seconds he turned to look at us, a small smile coming across his face as the field wore off and the flames soon engulfed him.

"DADDY!"

I bolted upright, sweat sticking to my clothes.

It had just been a nightmare, that was it, but why did it feel so real?

"It's just the stress, that's it, it wasn't real." I tried to tell myself.

What were those creatures in my dreams? Ever since I was a child, I had always dreamt of them, always the same dreams, except this was a new one.

I finally calmed down, my heart slowing back down just as a cold voice reached my ears.

"Hello Zorua."

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3: Ghetsis and the Notebook

******I think this chapter went really well, I'm happy that it didn't take as long as it did to upload the previous chapter. Anyway, I don't own Pokemon and I hope y'all enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Ghetsis and the Notebook**

A chill ran down my spine and I shuddered inwardly.

I turned in the direction that cold voice had come from and came face to face with my parent's murderer.

My eyes met cold steel colored eyes.

His hair was light green and over one eye was a red eyepiece and around his neck was a dark purple gem.

Even the gem around his neck had an evil glint to it.

"Who-who are you?" I asked feebly.

He smirked. "You don't remember me? What a shame, I guess I'll have to introduced myself."

He mock bowed. "My name is Ghetsis, I am one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma, and I welcome you back home Zorua."

Zorua…that name stirred some deep chord within me but I couldn't place it.

"Zorua? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come now, have you really forgotten who you really are?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Stop playing games with me Zorua, you'll find I'm not a very enthusiastic player." He growled.

"I'm serious! I have no idea what you're talking about!" I almost screamed hysterically.

"I'll find a way to make you talk one way or the other, and until that time comes, enjoy you're solitude." He growled at me and stormed out, slamming the door behind him and leaving me utterly alone.

After a few weeks had passed he still hadn't returned, which I thought was a good thing.

I sighed, I actually didn't know how long I could survive the loneliness for so long.

I lay on the bed staring at the ceiling when I heard some rustling and I tensed. What was it? It was probably just a mouse; hopefully it can't climb up onto the bed… I've never really been too fond of mice.

I closed my eyes, hoping to take a nap when something pounced on top of me.

I screamed and jumped up, looking for whatever it was to pop out.

"Hey, stop screaming, you're hurting my ears."

The voice came from directly behind me and I spun around.

I screamed again. There was a little fox on the bed. Only…this one didn't look like an ordinary fox.

It had black and slate gray and red patched colored fur and a beautiful light blue.

"You know, it's very rude to stare." It smirked.

I screamed again. The fox can talk?!

"Ow, stop screaming, you don't want him to come back do you!?" It shouted, covering its ears.

That instantly shut me up. The voice had a high-pitched quality to it so I assumed it was a girl.

"What are you?" I asked it.

"I'm a Pokémon called Zorua, but you can call me Vortex."

"Um…you can call me Annabelle."

This thing was called a Zorua…that's what Ghetsis called me, but…I look nothing like that little fox.

Looking at the little fox a thought came to me. "How can you talk?"

It opening it's mouth but closed its mouth.

"Um…I don't know, now that I think of it, I wasn't even using my telepathy." She stared at me.

Telepathy? Never mind that, if she can communicate using telepathy that would explain why I would be able to understand her, but if she isn't even using it, then how am I able to understand her?

"Well, this has turned into a strange day now hasn't it?" I looked down at her.

"I guess. Oh I found something that belongs to you. I noticed it fall out of your back pants pocket when you first came here." She jumped off the bed and started to look for where she put it.

My back pants pocket? I don't remember putting anything in it before I left school on that day…

She came back and hopped up on the bed beside me, a small black book in her mouth.

She set it down on my lap and I picked it up.

There was a name inscribed in the bottom right-hand corner in silver lettering. It said Sabrina Black.

This was my mom's notebook. She always carried this around with her and wrote down everything that happened.

Tears formed in my eyes at the sight, but I tried not to let them flow.

I mustered up some strength and opened up the little book.

"What does it say?" Asked Vortex.

I looked across the first page.

"It's addressed to me." I took a sharp intake of breath.

I started to read it out load.

_"'To my loving daughter, Annabelle._

_ If you are reading this, then that means something terrible has happened and I cannot be here with you now. There are some things that I must come clean with, but before that, I just want to say that I love you so much. You mean everything to me and are my whole world. I've watched you grow up from an adorable little girl to a beautiful and wonderful teenager. I wish there had been nothing that could separate us, but I guess Arceus had other plans. _

_ Now, it's time to come clean. We are not human, originally we were beings called Pokémon. There are many different species of us; I was a Pokémon known as Zoroark and you were a Zorua and your human father, Adrian, knew this as well. _

_ Your human name is Annabelle Black, but your birth name is Salem, although, most times, for unknown reasons to even ourselves, rarely called you that and instead called you Zorua._

_ The only other person who knew of your birth name besides your father, and me was a young man named N._

_ Salem, you would know this boy from your dreams. He is the young man who you've dreamt about for so many years. He used to read you stories and played with you. He was a very gentle and loving boy. _

_ That fox creature you saw in your dreams, the one who walks on two legs with the teal bangle tying it's mane, that was me, that is a Zoroark. The other, smaller fox, which was you, a Zorua. _

_ All the other strange occurring dreams, those are not just pure imagination; those are your forgotten memories._

_ By now you are wondering how we became human, wondering how this is even true, and about your lost memories as well. _

_ Besides N, who is the King of an organization called Team Plasma, there is another human, his name is Ghetsis of the Seven Sages, and is N's father. _

_ While N's intent is pure for Team Plasma's cause, the liberation of Pokémon from the hands of bad people, Ghetsis's intent was the complete opposite. _

_ He created Team Plasma for one sole purpose: Conquering the world of Pokémon, starting with the Unova Region. By setting free everyone's Pokémon, Ghetsis would use that to his advantage by being the only human who could control Pokémon, and thereby, forcing the people to obey his commands._

_ He decided to groom N to lead Team Plasma. He made N believe that all Pokémon were suffering because of humans. The way he did that was by bringing him only the Pokémon who had been mistreated. Besides with a pure, innocent heart, N also has the gift of understanding Pokémon._

_ Now, to help his plan, he also needed the help of two specified Pokémon. Zorua and Zoroark. _

_ He needed us only because of our unique ability. To create illusions. _

_ By harnessing our powers, he would then transfer them to a special machine that would let him create any image he wanted. There would be a cost though, we would die. _

_ That was his initial plan, as Team Plasma wasn't fully operational at the moment. _

_ What he would do with our power was to cast an illusion over the people of Unova. He would make it to where people believed that they were being attacked by their own Pokémon, and would then be forced to release them on account of that. _

_ Besides making people believe their Pokémon attacked them, he had another idea. _

_ Bring up the illusion of a Pokémon known as Arceus. _

_ Arceus is the most powerful Pokémon in all of existence. He is the Pokémon who created everything._

_ If he created the image of Arceus, making the illusion send him into a rage about the abuse of Pokémon being kept by humans and how it was making them suffer, then the people would have absolutely no choice in the matter. Defying Arceus would be a terrible thing to do, and everyone knows that. _

_ I overheard him talking about this to another sage, Bronius. Although I doubt Bronius is actually on Ghetsis's side. _

_ When I heard this, I knew that I had to take you away from that place right then and there. I managed to escape with you and made my way towards the Giant Chasm. _

_ On the way I made sure to keep you sound asleep to keep you safe. _

_ When I made it there, I sought the help of a very powerful Pokémon, Kyurem._

_ There he came in contact with a Pokémon named Mew. She's the one who sent us to the human world; she brought us to another dimension. Before that though, she changed our forms into those of humans and to keep you safe, suppressed your memories into the deepest corners of your mind that was protected by a psychic wall of energy. _

_ Mew took us to the human world, but she had to leave. I didn't want her to go, for the second time since Loki, your father, died from an encounter with a wild Hydreigon, I was scared. _

_ That's when I met Adrian. He took us in after what he saw when Mew opened the vortex that allowed us to escape. _

_ He taught me how to be human and during that time, I fell in love with him. _

_ Knowing that you were now safe, I could feel at ease with my new surroundings. We started a new life with Adrian and soon enough we were married. _

_ Through the years though, I worried from time to time that Ghetsis would come back and take you away from me, but I guess all good things have to end sometime._

_ Just remember this, no matter where I am now and no matter what happens, just remember, I will always love you, and I will forever watch over my little Zorua. _

_ I love you with all my heart,_

_ Mom.'"_

When I finished with the last passage, that's when I broke down.

That raw pain surfaced with the force of an earthquake. I missed her so much it was unbearable. I wanted to die right then and there, just to be with her again.

I cried until I ran out of tears to shed while Vortex tried comforting me.

When I stopped, I tried to assess the situation. I was a Zorua, I was a little fox, just like Vortex and mom…she was the kind grown female fox from my dreams…my memories…

That boy, the green haired young man who I had dreamt up for so long, was real. N…

I needed to get out of this place. If what all mom said is true, then I have to find a way to get out before Ghetsis tries to use me for that machine.

**You know, I actually almost cried when I was writing the letter that Sabrina or Zoroark wrote to Annabelle, um well Salem, now I am going to post a poll to my profile about whether or not I should keep her name as Annabelle, or change it to her birth name Salem. Please review and vote.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Dark Stones

**Well, I got done with this one quite fast. Now, if you remember, I did have a poll up asking if I should leave her name as Annabelle or Salem. Although, after later during the day did I realize that I hadn't posted it to my profile and made a note of it of it and posted it on the story, I hoped that people had seen it, but only 2 people had voted so it was a 50-50% tie between Annabelle and Salem, so I will actually be going with her birth name, Salem. Now, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and I don't own Pokemon. Oh and if you're wondering why the title is different from the other one, it wouldn't let me type the whole name. **

**Chapter 4: The Dark Stones and the Arrival of N**

The months came and went and I couldn't find any ways of escape. There were no windows, at least none that I could reach, I tried the door but there was no way to open or budge it.

Vortex kept me company through all this time and like me, she was trapped down here as well.

I had come to terms with what my mother wrote to me in her message.

I sighed. "Vortex, do you think we'll ever get out of this mess."

"I'm not sure, there's no telling what could happen." She frowned.

I frowned, and bored out of my mind I fell asleep with Vortex beside me.

Sometime later I awoke but Vortex was still asleep.

"Well, isn't that cute."

Even though I've only heard that voice for a short period of time, I knew who it was instantly.

I bolted upright, terrified.

He smirked. "What's with the scared look in your eyes Zorua, I thought you'd be glad to see me."

"My-my name's not Zorua." I don't know why I bothered with that, but it was the only thing that came to my mind.

"Oh, I'm sorry, now what was it? Oh yes, I believe it's Annabelle." He mocked.

"It's Salem." I said weakly.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Salem? If I had to take a guess, I assume that that's your birth name, but, if you claimed that you knew nothing about who you were, then how would you know your original name?"

I paled, I hadn't thought of that.

"I don't suppose this is your mothers book?" He held up the small black notebook.

I forgot to hide that from him in case he ever showed up.

He opened it up and started reading. "Isn't that sweet, your mothers last words to you, how very touching?"

I didn't say anything; I didn't know what to say.

He finished reading it a few minutes later and closed it, throwing it back onto the table.

"An interesting letter that was. So, now you know who and what you are, my plans, your memories, and even about the 'boy of your dreams'." He sneered.

I didn't say anything.

"No matter, now that I've acquired a way to change you back to your original form, you won't be alive for much longer."

I was terrified by his words and that's when I fainted.

I regained consciousness sometime later and found myself trapped inside some kind of glass container.

Surprised, I looked around the room and spotted Vortex lying in a cage not too far from me.

"Vortex!" I yelled.

She jumped up, relief plastered on her face. "Salem!"

"Where are we? How did we get here?" I was starting to panic.

"I don't know, I've never been in this part of the castle before, as for how we got here, Ghetsis probably had some members, more than likely the Shadow Triad so we wouldn't be seen." She explained.

"The Shadow Triad?" I questioned.

"They're beings from the shadows, and not easily noticed. One second they're gone, the next second all of a sudden they appear right in front of you, kind of like ninjas." She explained.

'Oh, so Naruto and Sasuke are here.' I thought sarcastically.

Right on cue a black clad man appeared right in front of me.

Holy Shit! I jumped back in surprise.

"Lord Ghetsis, she is awake." He said in a monotone voice.

"Good, the preparations are almost complete." I looked toward the sound of the voice and found Ghetsis standing next to some machine, hand on a lever at the ready.

"What are you going to do to me?" I started shaking from fear, eyes wide.

"That's simple. To get the power I need from you're special ability, I need to transform you back into your original form first." He said.

I paled, how was he going to do this?

"Now, look around the outside of this glass container, you can see there are dark purple stones surrounding it. These gems were made to counteract the powers of Zorua and Zoroark. Also, your little friend in the cage will help with the process as well." He grinned evilly, a cold look in his eyes.

I looked at the nearest dark stone and shivered, glinting with a cold power. Vortex was going to be used to help my transformation process. If he went through with this, I hoped she'd be ok; I don't want her to get hurt.

"Ghetsis, the preparations have been completed." Sounded a new voice.

My eyes strayed to the newcomer. He had blonde hair and gold colored eyes and was wearing a white lab coat and had some kind of headpiece that spiraled around his head and clearing it.

"Good, then we should get started." He took Vortex and her cage over to another machine and placed her down under it, securing the cage to its spot.

He then pulled the lever.

The stones started to glow and I panicked. They were releasing some kind of light purple energy that was being directed toward the top of my glass container.

"Ahhhhh!" I gasped and looked over at Vortex. She was also engulfed in a purple energy that went into the machine and flowing toward the container.

The next thing, the top of my container started to glow and the energy shot out like lightning and enveloped me.

I screamed, I was in so much pain, my whole body was screaming in protest and inside…I could feel myself changing, I seemed to be growing smaller and started to acquire animal like characteristics.

As I started to loose consciousness, the pain suddenly stopped and I could feel myself revert back to my human form as a voice suddenly yelled.

"STOP!"

Sometime later, I awoke and groaned; my body still in pain.

I opened my eyes to see beautiful steel-blue eyes staring down at me.

He had long tea-green hair tied into a ponytail and was wearing a grey and white hat, a white jacket-like shirt that was thrown on over a over a black shirt, tan colored pants and green shoes.

Tied to the waist of his pants, he had a completed rubix cube and on one wrist he had three-square bracelets while on the other he had a sort of watch and tied around his neck was a necklace with a Saturn like pendant on it. It was N.

I bolted upright and my vision blurred from dizziness.

His eyes showed concern. "You shouldn't do that, your body is still recovering from the intense pain it went through, Salem." He said, his voice deep and mesmerizing.

I was surprised. "How do you know my name?"

"It wasn't that hard really, when I saw you turn into Zorua, I immediately knew it was you, Salem."

I stared at him, and opened my mouth to say something when a much older male walked in.

"Lord N, the tests I ran came back with results. It appears that she is still relatively human. But, it also appears that she can also change into her original Zorua form as well. Basically, her powers as a Zorua are flipped as she can also transform into other people and Pokémon as well."

I listened intently and decided to give it a try.

First I turned into a Zorua, I smirked; lets have some fun with it. I then turned into the older male who had a shocked expression on his face and I started giggling.

Next I turned into N, seeing his amused smile I transformed back into a Zorua and played around excitedly with Vortex for a bit.

I turned back into my human form after a while. I frowned and turned toward N and the old man when I gasped and clutched my head.

It felt like my head had just exploded as images flashed through my mind' the rest of my memories.

The bursting of the psychic wall of energy put me through intense pain and soon it became too much for to handle as I started to lose conciseness.

"Salem!"

Eventually I came too, now having a major migraine.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Came the worried voice of N.

"My memories…they came back." I replied, reminiscing.

"Your memories came back? So the wall was broken down?" He questioned.

"How did you know about that?" I asked, confused.

He held up the small black book. "I found this on the table, I hope you don't mind that I went through it."

"It's fine, I'm actually kind of glad you read it, it makes it easier now that I don't have to explain much." I sighed.

"So, Zoroark is really dead…?" He looked extremely sad.

I started to choke up. "Yeah, Ghetsis killed her and my human father Adrian. He kidnapped me and brought me here."

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea about his real intentions, I would have stopped him." He apologized.

I shook my head. "It's not your fault."

Bronius then spoke up. " But…it is my fault. I had known about his plan, but I wanted to wait until the right time to speak up, please forgive me."

"It's alright Bronius, I understand, but now, we need to get out of here. With me now knowing Ghetsis's true intentions in mind, he's not going to let us out so easily. Rally up the members of Team Plasma that you absolutely sure that are on our side."

"Yes, Lord N, I will do it immediately. Ghetsis still does not know I am against him since I came here secretly. It will make it easier to find the true followers of your cause."

N smiled. "Thank you, and please be careful."

Bronius bowed and made his leave.

The young man turned toward me and frowned. "Salem, just how long have you been trapped here?"

I thought about it. "I'm not exactly sure, I do know that it's been quite a few months though."

"Well then, I think it's about time that you were set free." He smiled at me.

**Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5: Finally Free

**This is the last chapter to Kidnapped. Now, after this, I will be making a third story and will actually post a note on this story when I have the first chapter of it up. Now, I don't own Pokemon and I hope y'all like the ending.**

**Chapter 5: Finally Free**

It took some time for Bronius to rally up N's followers, and at a signal from N, Bronius would start the revolt against Ghetsis.

I had found the rest of my memories, although they were few in number since I had been very young at the time.

N and me had grown close and Vortex was there to keep us company, and finally, Bronius gave the news of the congregation of the Team Plasma members, which had turned out to be quite large in number, although Ghetsis still had quite a few numbers himself.

I wondered what it would be like on the outside of these dreadful walls. The thought of finally being free made the happiest I've ever been in these past months.

We decided to wait for only one or two weeks after the members had been found to attack.

And finally, N gave the signal I had been waiting for.

We rushed out, Vortex in my arms as I followed N out of my dreadful prison and we finally came into a giant room where Plasma members were fighting amongst themselves.

It was just complete chaos, there were Pokémon fighting all around us, using strange attacks that I had never seen as a young Zorua.

Going into the huge mass of people and Pokémon, N took out a red and white Pokéball and threw it in the air, out coming a reptile like bird with a featherless head and frayed yellow feathers covering its body.

It had blue feathers along its arms and legs, making both arms and legs capable for flight and had sharp claws. Its tail was also featherless and had a fan of blue feathers on the tip of it.

A swarm of Ghetsis's followers surrounded us and sent out their Pokémon.

"Archeops, use Hyper Beam!" N told him.

In a sweeping motion, the Archeops swerved and hit all the Pokémon around us with a blast of energy that came from it's gaping mouth, followed by a gust of wind and a small explosion as it reached its targets.

We made our way through the fray, N's Archeops in the lead, threatening anyone to come near and attacking the ones who dared to challenge it.

Finally, I could see the huge door towering over us as it came into view.

The only thing was, Ghetsis was there to block the door.

"My, my, what do we have here? N, are you rebelling against your own father?" He raised an eyebrow.

N tensed up. "You are not my father!" He yelled, visibly shaking.

"Who was the one who brought you in, who saved you from a life in the forest when your parents threw you there, who raised you into the young man you are today? Hmm, who?" He started ranting and N started to shake even harder.

"It doesn't matter what you did for me, what matters now is what your doing to me. You've lied to me, you've used me, and you've made me believe that humans were evil by bringing me only the tortured ones. You've done so many things to me, you've hurt Salem on a deep emotional level, and you killed Zoroark. No matter what, I will never forgive you for what you've done! YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!" N practically screamed in his face.

Ghetsis took a step back, completely shocked at the emotion in his voice and the look in his eyes as he said it.

Ghetsis was for once, speechless.

That shocked expression soon took hold to rage and his eyes held a cruel, cold look in them.

He growled, but didn't speak, as he brought out his own Pokéball and sent out the Pokémon hidden inside.

I was terrified of what came out.

It was a Hydreigon. The memory of my real father being incinerated by one came to my mind and I let out a shaky breath.

"Hydreigon, wipe them out, show them no mercy!" Ghetsis snapped.

The dragon let out a loud roar, and opened his mouth, flames building up in the back of its throat.

I was glued to the spot as the menacing Pokémon let loose the stream of flames when N tackled me to the ground in order to avoid the flames, the tip of his hat singed.

He got back up, remembering his Pokémon. "Archeops, use Dragon Claw!"

The reptilian bird rushed to our side in an instant and, with claws glowing blue, sped off toward its opponent and successfully hitting its target as it raked its claws against the Hydreigon's side, an enraged roar escaping its mouth.

Without Ghetsis telling it to do anything, the Hydreigon's tail started glowing light blue and swung it outward, hitting Archeops and sending it flying into the nearby war.

"Archeops!" N yelled, worried for his friend, running toward him with his Pokéball in hand and returned him to it in a stream of red light.

In just that split second while N was distracted, I was now the target of the terrifying beast in front of me.

It opened its mouth again, except instead of the red searing hot flames, came up a blast of blue-purple energy.

I started running and changed into my Zorua form. I had forgotten about Vortex as she came crashing down since I was no longer able to hold her.

I stopped as the stream of energy collided with the ground in front of me and turned around, growling.

With the help of Vortex I learned about and how to use the moves that I apparently knew: Pursuit, Fake Tears, Fury Swipes and Shadow Ball.

To start off, I used Fake Tears, the tears forming in my eyes and falling as I pretended to cry and wailed out loudly.

The Hydreigon stopped and tilted its head, very confused and flustered, along with several other Pokémon around me who were surrounded by a blue light, alerting me that their Special Defense had fallen greatly.

While the Hydreigon was distracted with me, Vortex quickly snuck up to it and unleashed a Shadow Ball.

The dark orb hit its target and the Hydreigon let out a grunt.

"Is that the best you can do? You might as well give up, Master will win in the end, and you have no hope of getting out." The Hydreigon spoke, in a deep rumbling voice.

I looked around, searching for N, hoping to spot him, hoping that he could come to our aid, there was no way me and Vortex could beat this thing on our own, but N was too busy trying to deal with Ghetsis's other Pokémon.

"But…if you still pursue the hopes of freedom, I guess I'll just have to take you out the same way I did your father!" He cackled.

My eyes widened and I shook with rage. This was the very same Hydreigon that executed my father.

I unleashed multiple Shadow Balls right after another, not giving the dragon a chance to attack as Vortex unleashed her own volley of Shadow Balls.

I then leaped up at him and used Fury Swipes and lashed out with my claws, scratching up his face as he roared in anger.

After a few swipes he jerked his head to the right and threw me up against the wall.

"You're going to pay for that you little runt!" His face was bleeding in multiple places and blood was starting to run down into his eyes.

He reared his head back and white energy was forming in his mouth.

I couldn't move.

Just as he fired Vortex roared and jumped up on him and scratched him frantically, causing his head to swerve along with the blast of white energy and hitting a group of other Pokémon.

Vortex was clinging onto his head and I jumped up with her.

We bit and scratched when I managed to claw one of his eyes out.

He roared from pain and anger and threw us off once more and landed on the ground with a thud.

Ignoring Vortex, Hydreigon flew over to me and picked me up by its tail and with as much force as it could muster, threw me into the wall again.

On impact, I heard an audible crack as the bones in my left paw broke. I howled in pain and lay there on the ground weakly, unable to get up.

I looked over at Vortex; she was out cold.

I lifted my head up and prepared another Shadow Ball and sent it hurtling toward the dark dragon but it barely missed him by an inch.

Exhausted, I changed back into my human form and waited for the dragon to finish me off.

Hydreigon was about to finish me off with another burst of flames from its mouth when a large reptilian bird tackled him: Archeops.

In a short battle, the weakened Hydreigon collapsed and the battle stopped.

With Vortex in hand, N came into my sights as he looked down at me with a terrified look.

"Salem, are you okay?!"

I looked up at him. "I'm okay, my left hand's broken though." I was exhausted from the fight.

"We won. Ghetsis and the rest of the Seven Sages have been taken down, we can get out of here now!" He told me and I smiled at him.

We won. I was finally going to get out of this dreadful place.

"Can you stand?" He asked, concerned.

"Yea." Trying not to put any pressure on my hand, I managed to weakly stand up.

N saw that I was about to collapse and put his arm around me so I didn't fall.

Bronius then came up to us. "Lord N, we should get out of here as soon as possible!"

"Right, thank you Bronius, and you don't have to call me 'Lord', I am no longer Team Plasma's leader." He gave the older man a small smile.

We hurried as fast as we could along with our congregation of the now Ex-Team Plasma members and finally made it to the outside.

I breathed in the fresh air and smiled.

We were finally free.

**Please Review**


	6. Notice

All right, I have finally gotten my last story up, it's called A New Life, A New Adventure, the title may not be very good but it's the best I could come up with. I just posted it, so I don't know if it's actually available to read yet. I hope y'all like the story.

Sincerely,

-Dark Scyther


End file.
